SnOwEd In!
by SkyeKat
Summary: What are some of our fav anime characters doing while we're snowed in? R&R!! *Ch.2 Up!*
1. So it begins

Disclaimer: We don't own any of these animes , except for some of the characters we may add in ourselves. ^.^  
  
Warning: Some of these stories may have crossovers!!  
  
Everyone is still kinda snowed in for these past few days, so in the spirit of this, we've tracked down some of our favorite anime characters, and found out what they've been doing. If anyone has any suggestions, we'll be happy to reply with a story of our own. We thought that we would start out with one of our fav animes: none other than the fabulous, never boring, but always exciting: InuYasha!!!!  
  
Introducing:  
  
InuYasha & Co. In:  
  
Snowed-In!!!!!  
  
By: SkyeKat & Fire Witch  
  
Kagome had just stepped through the well to recover supplies for the rest of the gang. She was just getting ready to go when her mom came in her room. Behind her back was a little cage.  
  
"Kagome honey, how are you doing?" she asked in her always-happy expression. "Fine mom, we're all snowed in at Kaede's and we needed some stuff. So, I just came by."  
  
"Okay. Oh, before I forget. Since we haven't seen much of you lately, Souta and I decided to get you a little something," her mom recovered the cage from her back.  
  
"Oh mom!! He's so cute!! I'll take him back with me so he doesn't get lonely!! Oh, what a cute little hamster!! Wait until I show the others!!"  
  
Kagome then got the rest of her supplies together and went back through the well with hamster cage and big yellow backpack in hand.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Oi where's that wench? I'm starving!" A disgruntled hanyou barks. "Inuyasha, it isn't that bad. Where's your patience?" a childish fox youkai remarks. "It went along with my appetite about 3 hours ago!!" Inuyasha grabs for him, only to be pounded by a certain houshi's staff.  
  
"Thanks Miroku!! I was almost dog food! EEEPPP!!" Shippou ducks. "Anytime, oh and pardon his pun, my friend," Miroku smirks and his gaze lands on Inu rubbing his head.  
  
Just then..  
  
"Hi honey!!! I'm home!!!" Kagome puts down her stuff and Inu turns his gaze towards a bouncing Shippou who goes thankfully into her arms.  
  
"You were lucky this time, pipsqueak. Lucky I wasn't that hungry, that is," he mutters and makes a sly grin, showing some fangs.  
  
"How was your trip Kagome?" Sango takes out some pans, food, and such from her pack, "Okay, I got more supplies, some music, and some games for us to play until the snow melts."  
  
"Oi wench!! Can I eat this??" the hanyou picks up the cage and starts to shake it.  
  
"No, Inuyasha!! That's my pet!!!" she grabs the cage from him.  
  
"Is pet another word for little bite-size snack??" he wonders with hopeful eyes.  
  
"No!!! Sit boy!!!" Cajoles the poor little hamster.  
  
WHAM!!  
  
.and Inuyasha has a little talk with his friend dirt.  
  
"He'll never learn," Miroku shakes his head and sighs.  
  
"HENTAI!!!!"  
  
THUD!!  
  
Sango puts her enormous weapon (AN: forgot how it's spelled!) away. "And neither will you, I'm afraid houshi-sama."  
  
And, Miroku is down for the count and joins in the conversation with our favorite dog hanyou and his new friend, dirt.  
  
Kagome takes out the scared, little hamster and puts him in her hands.  
  
"Oh Kagome! It's so cute! What is it called?" Sango gets closer to take a look as the hamster starts to clean itself. ~kush,kush. kush,kush~  
  
"Lunch!!"  
  
OSWARI!!!  
  
THUD!!  
  
So dirt, we meet again.  
  
Kagome turns back to Sango. "It's called a hamster and it's a PET. In other words, a companion, such as a DOG or cat."  
  
Shippou hops into her lap to get a closer look as well. "Does that mean InuYasha's our pet?"  
  
He hears this as he picks his head up and fares dirt a fond good- bye. "I am not a ..PET!!"  
  
Miroku finally decides to make his presence known and starts to make the fire for ramen. He decides not to get into this because Inuyasha's friend dirt wasn't that nice to him.  
  
Shippou shrugs at the dog demon and goes to help Miroku, since he can't seem to start the fire by himself.  
  
Sango and Kagome can't seem to stop hovering over the "little midnight snack", so InuYasha goes to investigate.  
  
"What do you think InuYasha? Isn't it just adorable?" He looks at the hamster and sniffs it. He then goes down to its eye level. "I think it's evil."  
  
"Why?" Kagome gets sort-of saddened.  
  
"See the way it's looking at me? It's planning something."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous InuYasha. What could a little hamster do?" Kagome puts the hamster back in its cage and shuts the cage door and giggles.  
  
"I've seen something like that destroy an entire village before. I shit you not." InuYasha sits in the corner Indian-style with his arms in the sleeves of his haori.  
  
"Whatever you say." Rolls her eyes.  
  
Miroku and Shippou try their hardest to get the fire lit, but cannot. So, Shippou remembers the things called "matches" in Kagome's pack, so he goes to find them. But, first he finds her "CD Player". He remembers how she worked them before and puts the headphones on over his tiny ears and turns the player on. Strange music starts to resound from it, but Shippou just continues to listen and tries to find the matches.  
  
"Kagome-chan, what else did you bring with you?" Sango asks.  
  
"Well, let's see. Not much." Thinks for a moment before picking up a game. "Here we go. Hey Sango, you know how to play checkers?"  
  
Sango nods and they start to play.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
A certain hanyou has a staring game with the new, so-called "pet".  
  
I know you're planning something, you furry, little rice cake. I know you can hear me.  
  
'So what if I am, smelly mutt? You can't do anything about it.'  
  
What?! You gotta be fucking shitting me..  
  
'Nope. I will kill all of you when you least expect it and my first victim will be.YOU!!!! muhahahahahahahaha~cough, cough~ hahahahahahaha!!!!!!'  
  
InuYasha raises an eyebrow. I've got a question, you little shit-faced vermin..  
  
'Yes, mongrel?'  
  
What's your name?  
  
'I normally don't give out my name, but since you'll be dead by morning, I might as well give you some closure on who will seek your demise.'  
  
Well??  
  
'My name is.....'  
  
" DUN, DUN, DUN..  
  
I see a little silhouetto of a man  
  
Scaramouch, scaramouch will you do the fandango  
  
Thunderbolt and lightning - very very frightening me  
  
Gallileo, Gallileo,  
  
Gallileo, Gallileo,  
  
Gallileo Figaro - magnifico...."  
  
"What in the seven hells?!" InuYasha turns around to see Shippou singing some weird song while lighting matches, throwing them over his back, landing behind him.  
  
"I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me  
  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family  
  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity  
  
Easy come easy go - will you let me go  
  
Bismillah! No - we will not let you go - let him go  
  
Bismillah! We will not let you go - let him go  
  
Bismillah! We will not let you go - let me go  
  
Will not let you go - let me go (never)  
  
Never let you go - let me go  
  
Never let me go - ooo  
  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no -  
  
Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me goooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
He just sits there dumbfounded and sort-of scared. Suddenly, he smells something burning.  
  
"oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOSHIT!!!!!!!!! My tails on fire!!!! My tails on fire!!!!" Shippou starts to run hysterically around InuYasha while Miroku sleeps and Kagome and Sango are to wrapped up in their Checkers game to notice.  
  
"Put me out!!!!!! Put me out!!!!! Put me out!!!!!!"  
  
Trying not to lose it and die from laughter, InuYasha simply picks up the frantic, flaming kitsune cub, opens up the hut door, and throws him outside in a heap of snow.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!! Thanks InuYasha!!!!!!"  
  
"No prob kid." He shuts the door. But before he can take his hand away from the doorknob, he hears a faint chanting from outside and opens the door angrily.  
  
"SHIPPOU!! This is not the time to sing more of that annoying song!!!"  
  
"But InuYasha...I'm not singing."  
  
The confused hanyou looks down at the kitsune and hears the chanting again.  
  
"SESSHOMARU-SSSAAAAAMMMMAAAAAA, SESSHOMARU-SSSAAAAAMMMMMAAAAA.!!!!  
  
InuYasha and Shippou look behind them, and the last thing we see is our favorite dog hanyou's face goes completely white.  
  
Next Chapter: Does Inu really go insane?? Is he just hearing that hamster talk to him in his imagination??? Find out soon!!!  
  
P.S.: "Bohemian Rhapsody" belongs to Queen, not us.  
  
Muhahahahahaha!!!!! Yes! We're evil!!!! Well, review minions, review!!!! ^.^ 


	2. The Insanity Continues

Disclaimer: We don't own any of these animes! Except for some of the characters that we may put in ourselves.  
  
Warning: This story includes many other anime characters (you may not see it now, but you will!! o^.^o). Also, it may contain profanity, illegal and legal drug use, alcohol use, a pyro or two, and mauling of certain characters!! ~Evil grin~ (AN: yes, we're evil, but we're fun!! "Gonna kill the rabbit, heh-heh!!")  
  
Well, we've had many say that they've loved the first chapter, so FW and me decided to continue!!!  
  
  
  
As we last left our characters:  
  
InuYasha and Shippou are fear-stricken, Miroku is asleep/knocked out cold, Sango and Kagome are playing the "never-ending story" game of checkers, and last but not least, a psychotic hamster is planning the demise of Inu and the others...  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Insanity Continues.  
  
InuYasha and Shippou look behind them, and the last thing we see is our favorite dog hanyou's face go completely white..  
  
"InuYasha.what is that??" Shippou looks back fearfully at him.  
  
"I-I-I-I do-don-don't kn-kno-know..Shippou..I don't know.."  
  
"Okay!" Shippou replies with a smile and goes to find more stuff to light on fire, leaving the hanyou to stare.  
  
"SESSHOMARU-SSSAAAMMMMAAA...SESSHOMARU-SSSAAAMMMAA!!!"  
  
At first, we see Sesshomaru (Fluffy!! ^.^) and Rin taking a leisurely walk through the snow (nothing wrong w/ that you say??).  
  
Then, you hear the chanting..of about a million or so..little, bouncing things behind them. Yes, they're the most annoying interactive toy ever created. Yes, almost everyone on this planet has one or more of them. Yes, I'm talking about.FURBIES!!!!! The evil, EVIL furbies chanting Shessy's name over and over like some cult meeting....  
  
"SESSHOMARU-SSSAAAMMMAAA....SESSHOMARU-SSSAAMMMAAAA!!!"  
  
"Will these cursed things ever cease functioning?!?! " The composed youkai asks with a slight annoyance factor in his voice and a lovely blue and purple vein visibly protruding from his forehead.  
  
"Rin thinks they're cute, Fluffy-chan!!" The little girl looks up at him with an adorable grin.  
  
"Well, I only agreed that you could have ONE of them.not the whole freakin' lot of them."  
  
Sesshomaru stops a second to look around. "Where's that slimy underling of mine?"  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Inu smells something burning again, and no, it isn't flaming kitsune..  
  
"Ahhhhhh, ciggies!!!" Takes a big drag. "How I love thee!!"  
  
"Oi, toad!! What are you doing on my roof?!" The outraged hanyou looks up at Jaken from the ground.  
  
Takes another long drag.  
  
"Why can't a person smoke a decent fag around here?!"  
  
"My baka half-brother went that way! How could he be up there with you?!"  
  
"How dare you speak about the Great Sesshomaru like that, you flea-infested mongrel?!"  
  
"Why I oughtta..?! I'll make frog legs outta you!!" Grabs the Testsusaiga from its sheath, transforming it and makes a flying leap towards the roof.  
  
"Fire!! Fire!! Fire!! Fire!! Must put something on fire!!" Shippou appears on the roof, grabs the rest of Jaken's cigarettes, and skips away in happy glee.  
  
"Die toad!!!!" Inu makes a slash towards him, but Jaken shrieks and runs away like a bat outta hell.  
  
"MMMOOOOMMMMMYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The screaming toad leaves a trail of dust behind him while going, oh, about 76 miles per hour.  
  
"Ahhh, there's my little minion now." Sesshomaru sees Jaken coming towards him. "Let's take our leave Rin."  
  
But, what "Fluffy" doesn't know is that the toad ain't stopping worth a damn...  
  
"GODS SAVE THE EMPRESS!!! MMMOOMMMMYYYYYY!!!!!!!!"  
  
...and VVVRRRRROOOMMM!!  
  
BAMMMMMM!!!  
  
FLLLOOOOOMMMMM!!!!  
  
LOOK AT THAT SUCKER GO!!!!! BURN BABY BURN!!!! MUHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"AHHHH!!! NO!!!!!! MY TAIL!!!!!!!!! MY PRECIOUS TAIL!!!!!"  
  
"GO TO HELL SISSY BOY!!!!!"  
  
ZZZOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!  
  
"Fluffy-chan!!!!!"  
  
..and Sessy is down for the count, meeting Mr. Snow.  
  
But, Mr. Snow ends up putting Sessy's tail out after Shippou, being the lil' pyro he is, lights it up, and bounces gleefully away in psychotic ecstasy.  
  
"Fluffy-chan! Are you okay??" Rin hovers over the amphibian-footprint detailed, slightly burnt dog youkai with the furby cult surrounding them in a circle. (He kinda looks like this: @_@)  
  
"FLUFFY-CHAN! FLUFFY-CHAN! FLUFFY-CHAN! FLUFFY-CHAN!!"  
  
In seeing this whole scenario, InuYasha finally loses it and falls to the ground laughing his (AN: nice, tight! (hehe) FW) lil' ass off.  
  
"So..funny...must..breathe..!!!"  
  
"So, fate does have its amusing points after all, huh InuYasha?" Miroku finally comments after being asleep for so long.  
  
InuYasha composes himself at the monk's words.  
  
" Feh! What's amusing? I didn't see anything amusing." Returns back to the hut with a slight smirk on his face.  
  
Miroku just shrugs, following him, not before finding Kagome's CD player at his feet. He puts it on and starts to listen. Hmmmm interesting.. He sits down and gets a huge grin.  
  
Let's see now: Kagome will be here, Sango there, Miroku there, and the half- canine ass over there.. The hamster plans out his preparations on a dry- erase board on the side of the cage, including a color-coded map of the entire hut. Now, can I obtain enough duct tape??  
  
InuYasha comes in and sits down across from him. Now, you incessant little fur ball, what's your name?  
  
Turns around taking its tiny glasses off. Oh, there you are. If you must know, my name is feared all around present-day Japan and strikes horror into the hearts of many innocent civilians.  
  
Yeah, so??  
  
"Oh, there he is!! There's my little powder puff!!! And look!! You've made a pretty picture!!!" Kagome picks him up and cuddles him. Severely, in fact.  
  
Sango goes to sit next to Miroku.  
  
"Hey houshi-sama, what are you doing?" The monk just sits there bopping his head back and forth.  
  
"Hello? Miroku?" Gets eye-to-eye with him.  
  
"Why, hello there, short-ay. Would you like to shizzle mah nizzle for shuh?"  
  
"Oooooooo-kay." Sango backs away ever so slowly to Kagome's side.  
  
"Kagome?? Ka-go-me??? There's something wrong with that monk."  
  
Puts the hamster back into its cage and stands up. "Yes, Sango. We've known that for a long time."  
  
"No, more than that. There's something seriously wrong this time."  
  
Kagome gets a confused look on her face and they both gaze over to the monk bopping his head and waving both hands up and down.  
  
Kagome goes over to him and takes off the earphones. She turns the volume slightly up and puts them on herself. "Yep, just as I thought."  
  
"What? What's wrong Kagome-chan?"  
  
"It'z a hard knock life for us, it'z a hard knock life for us." The monk starts to rap in a low voice.  
  
They both shake their heads in defeat.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Jaken runs into a faraway village, still keeping up the same speed.  
  
He finally runs out of breath and sits down on a cart full of lots of round, circular cylinders with funny strings coming out of them..  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh, finally rid of that miserable half-dog demon." Goes into his kimono top to recover his cancer sticks.  
  
"NOOOO!!! Not my ciggies!!!! Anything but my ciggies!!!" Starts to cry uncontrollably.  
  
Then, we see our little kitsune youkai comes onto the scene.  
  
"Hi fly breath!! Whatcha doin'??" Shippou waves up at Jaken.  
  
Jaken stops crying for a minute. "What do YOU want, you little fire rat?!"  
  
"Nuttin'.." Rocks back and forth in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Wait a minute!!!! My ciggies!!! You have my ciggies!!!!" Points hysterically at him.  
  
"What? These horrible smelling things??" Throws them up in the air. "You can have 'em."  
  
"Oh my lil' babies!!! How I've missed you!!" Cradles them in his hands.  
  
Shippou then turns around and starts to walk away.  
  
"Hey kid!!! You got a light?"  
  
The kitsune cub opens up the match box and finds one match left. He strikes the match. "Oh damn! That was my last one too. It was a dud!!" Throws the match behind him and runs off.  
  
Jaken then sniffs and hears a slight hissing sound. "Wait a minute. There aren't any snake youkai around these parts."  
  
The hissing starts to get louder..  
  
BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
..and there goes the first toad astronaut to discover exactly how many fireworks you can light on fire to propel yourself into far-off space...  
  
..and that's why smoking is bad, mmkay??  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile..In the next galaxy..on a giant spaceship....  
  
"Hey Jet, how goes the bounties today??"  
  
"Okay, a little less hectic than usual but okay."  
  
SMACK!!!!!!!!  
  
"GAHHHHHH!!!" The woman falls over with heels in the air. "What the hell is that thing?!"  
  
"I dunno Faye, but it sure is awful ugly."  
  
  
  
MUHAHAHAHA!!! End of Ch. 2! Evil cliffhangers!!!  
  
Next Chapter: Along with the Bebop crew and Who's this at Inuyasha's door??  
  
Well, review evil minions, Review!!! Especially you, Evil Minion #13!!!  
  
P.S.: Whoever wrote "Sesshomaru and the Attack of the Furbies"; please e- mail SkyeKat to get your recognition. Oh, and "Hard Knock Life" belongs to Jay-Z.  
  
C-yas 'til next chapter!! ^.^ & ^_^  
eyHey 


End file.
